


In the Sunlight

by lovelyleias



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would picture the France he longed to live in, a France where Éponine’s youthful teeth would stop succumbing to rot from years of improper nutrition. A France where Grantaire wouldn’t have to drink away his pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Sunlight

Icarus thought himself a god, but he was nothing more than a man. A man had forged his flesh and a man had crafted his wings. Enjolras pitied Icarus. Although his hopes were high, he had no wings to spread nor did he wish for them. He was wary of his own future, afraid of what reaching too far might mean for him and for those whom he loved. 

Some nights he would lie awake, staring at the ceiling long after Éponine and Grantaire had fallen asleep. He would picture the France he longed to live in, a France where Éponine’s youthful teeth would stop succumbing to rot from years of improper nutrition. A France where Grantaire wouldn’t have to drink away his pain. 

Eventually he would fall into a restless sleep. Éponine would often be gone when he awoke, and sometimes there would be a space of several days before she returned to their bed. But she often left a sweet note written in the language of the streets that Enjolras could barely decipher. Grantaire would be asleep until noontime, his naked limbs splayed out vulnerably. Enjolras would kiss his brow as he pulled himself from the mattress, ready to start the day. 

When the three interacted in the light of day, they pretended as if their relationships were simply platonic. Grantaire chose to cajole and poke at Enjolras, while Éponine ignored them all together. But at night they whispered words of love and communicated through tangled limbs. It lessened the fear that weighed them down as the summer of revolution approached. 

Icarus may have seen the sun, but it had cost him everything. Enjolras was able to feel the same warmth in his heart every night without having to leave the arms of his lovers.


End file.
